


dan vs the drabble collection

by wonderminterplus



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Dan Vs drabbles. Pairings may vary between drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dan vs the drabble collection

Early mornings in bed at Chris and Elise’s home turned less lazy once Dan joined the household. At least Elise thought so. More than once she had to fight for blankets or space with Chris alone. Though technically Chris wasn’t awake those times. Dan sharing the bed now as well posed new challenges.

“Dan, your foot is in my face.” Chris grumbled.

It was true. Dan was sprawled out on the bed, laying on his stomach. He ignored Chris’s attempts to move his foot.

“And your hand is on my ass. So we’re even.” Dan replied.

“Oh.. sorry. That was meant for Elise actually.”

“The thought is appreciated, honey.” Elise said, not bothering to open her eyes.

“And why does Elise get all the on purpose ass touches?” Dan grumbled.

“Maybe if I wasn’t afraid of violent reactions when you’re surprised by a touch...”

Dan gave a huff of annoyance and mumbled something under his breath. Neither Chris or Elise caught it but knew it was something less than nice. So they let it go. For a few minutes things calmed down and it looked like everyone would get more sleep.

Then Dan attempted to turn over to get more comfortable. Instead he ended kicking Chris in the face. Chris yelped and sat up.

“Ow! Don’t you ever cut your toenails?”

“Chris. We both know the answer to that one, don’t we?”

Elise sighed as Mr.Mumbles meowed before leaping onto the bed. Once the cat had curled up beside Elise, Elise reached over to pet her.

“We need a bigger bed.”


End file.
